kyurangerfandomcom-20200214-history
Hammie
1= |-| 2= |-| 3= is , the Green Ranger of the Kyurangers. An extra-terrestrial human from the Chameleon System, she is one of the first three Kyurangers to be awakened after Stinger. Aged 18, Hammie was born on September 1st.Uchu Sentai Kyuranger Photobook All Star Chart History During her childhood, Hammie was part of a shinobi band who were trained by a Ninja Master. Initially, Hammie was hesitant to speak up. However, upon spotting an advance guard of Indavers, Hammie realized that Jark Matter was going to invade their village and mustered the courage to warn her master. Thanks to Hammie's warning, her band was able to escape the attack. In the following years she wandered from planet to planet only to find out that they're ruled by Jark Matter. While seemingly lost hope, she met a street musician named Hoshi Minato. Asking him why he sings when nobody listens him, Minato answers that while there's nobody now, in the future somebody would listen to his songs. These words encourage her later to overcome her shyness and look forward. Hammie led the 3-membered Kyuranger team sent by Raptor 283 of the Orion, along with other Kyurangers, Spada and Champ, into battle in the flat planet of Crotos. Here the Kyurangers battle Jark Matter and attempt to save as many civilians as possible. They encounter a man from Luth, Lucky who makes it his goal to be one of them. They bring Lucky into the Orion to help fix his crashed space cruiser. Once there, they find Lucky has made off with a Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster and they go to the planet Jagjag to track him down. The three witness both Lucky and a Jagjag resident, Garu, as they become Kyurangers. Sent by Raptor 283 to follow Lucky to Zigama, which he had pinpointed as the location of the next Kyuranger, Hammie and the others fought against that planet's Jark Matter garrison before being forced to fall back after facing the powerful Karō Eridron. Lucky's hunch ultimately bore fruit as the team welcomed Naga Rei and Balance to the Orion, the pair of thieves having helped them take down Zigama's Daikaan Gamettsui having respectively transformed into Hebitsukai Silver and Tenbin Gold. Introduced by Raptor to commander Shou Ronpo, the seven Kyurangers were sent to save the planet Needle from destruction at the hands of the Jark Matter. Engaged by a hostile new Kyuranger called Stinger, Hammie and the others bar Lucky and Champ were struck by the Sasori System native's sting. However, the afflicted Kyurangers ultimately recovered in time to destroy the Moraimarz that was draining Needle's Planet Jume. The Kyurangers were sent to Earth by Shou Ronpo, where they find the people devastated because of the monster Yumepakkun who stole the dreams from children. Hammie and the others confront Yumepakkun as they will take back the kids' dreams. While Raptor doesn't have her dreams and head back to Orion, the Kyurangers went to Snack Safari restaurant and discuss about her delusional. The people blame Kyurangers for the children's dreams but thanks to Yumepakkun. The Kyurangers rematch against Yumepakkun in order to retrieve the dreams. Upon Raptor receive her Washi KyuTama and becomes Washi Pink, the Kyurangers works together and join forces to finish off Yumpakkun and restore all children's dreams. The Kyurangers return to Orion, Raptor is now the eighth member of the team. Hammie, Lucky, Spada, Naga Ray and Champ finds Yumepakkun and fights him just before the two boys named Kotaro Sakuma and Jiro Sakuma who throw rocks at the monster telling him to pick someone in his own size. The boys save the Kyurangers and introduce their names to the team. Hammie and the others were ambushed by Eriedrone and Stinger as they capture Kotaro and Jiro as hostages when the Kyurangers tries to rescue them but they were stopped by Stinger. Eridrone and Stinger kidnap the boys and taking them away permanently. The Kyurangers are preparing to save the boys from Eridrone in order to trade the KyuTamas for them. After Stinger defies Eridrone and saves Kotaro and Jiro, he joins the Kyurangers and become a 9-man group and take out Eridrone. The Kyurangers destroys Yumepakkun and then Eriedrone and his ship putting him out of his misery for good. The Kyurangers are back together after Stinger is part of the team. Hammie and Garu argues each other as they want to be the leader of the team. While Lucky was having issues with Pegasus Armor and gone rampage, Hammie is still arguing with Garu again. The Kyurangers except Stinger does the Kyutama Dancing, Lucky goes haywire for losing control of his armor, Hammie and Garu leave and returns to Orion. Hammie explains to Garu that she was a daughter of her shinobi family and becoming Kyuranger, and so always had to fight hard to achieve anything she wanted, up to and including her position as a Kyuranger. Because of this, she harbored some resentment toward Lucky, who seemed to come by anything through his luck. Later, as Hammie and Garu watched Lucky still practicing dance moves with the recalcitrant Pegasus Armor, she realized that, while luck does work as a factor for Lucky, he also perseveres to achieve the lucky result he wants. Eventually they join him for dancing and other Kyurangers bar Stinger joins the party. Hammie discovers Toome who ruthlessly steals birthday from everyone. Hammie, Lucky, Stinger,Balance and Naga Ray sees the brokenhearted child who has a sorrow about his birthday gifts which were stolen from him by Toome. They battle the monster and try to take back the birthday gifts. After Toome steals the Birthday imagination from Balance, he flees and the Kyurangers report back to Orion. Hammie and the others head to Toome's hideout and retrieve the presents and she enters the control room in order to shut the fan down but she was ambushed by the bunch of Indaver. After Stinger arrives to distract Indaver, Hammie immediately shuts down the fan and that way Champ lets go of the rope and Naga Rei retrieves all the gifts that was stolen including Balance's. After the Kyurangers defeat Toome, they celebrate Balance's birthday. Hammie was part of the five-man team which destroyed the Moraimarz piloted by Daikaan Mozuma. Back on the Orion, while Lucky and Kotaro were still on Earth, the others discovered that they had lost control of the ship and that they had been sent on a direct course to the Sun, causing a sharp rise in temperature much to the discomfort of Hammie and the other organics. The ship and crew were ultimately saved as Mozuma was destroyed by Shishi Red and Koguma Skyblue, causing his microbic extensions to dissipate and return control of the ship. Hammie was among the crew left behind to perform repairs on the Orion following the ordeal with the Sun as a team was led by Shou to recover the Tomo Kyutama on Earth. Returning from Vela in the midst of Stinger and Champ's fight with Scorpio, Hammie fought in KyurenOh to take down a Deathworm that the Karo had enlarged. Tragically, Champ was near destroyed after saving Stinger from Scorpio, and so Stinger was ordered to take his body to Rebellion HQ in hopes that he could be saved. s by DekaGreen.]] Hammie was among the team whom pursued Madakko through a black hole which they found to be a wormhole leading to an alternate Earth free of Jark Matter. With Shou and Garu, Hammie was arrested by Dekarangers Senichi Enari and Koume Kodou on suspicion of being Alienizers due to their lack of Visas, and brought to the Neo DekaBase. The situation was soon cleared up by Special Police Dekaranger chief Doggie Kruger, a canine alien who bore a curious resemblence to their wolfman teammate. Finding that the wormhole would soon close and leave them stranded, Hammie, Shou and Garu boarded RyuTeiOh, using the DekaWing Cannon provided by the Dekarangers to keep the wormhole in time for Lucky and Naga to defeat Madakko and retrieve the Rashinban Kyutama. Seeking the Kyutama of the Tokei System, the Kyurangers came to the planet Toki and turned the 12 keys needed to unlock it within 30 minutes. Approaching key VII, Hammie engaged an illusion of the late Daikaan Goneshi, destroying him with the Hamillion Impact. Two giant Tsuyoindavers began to attack and, due to Balance being injured and Koguma Skyblue going to make sure he was okay, Shishi Red acted fast with an activation of the Futago Kyuutama to duplicate both Chameleon Green and Ookami Blue to have enough team members to pilot Kyuren-Oh. Other Events Zyuohger vs. Ninninger Through unknown circumstances, the nine Kyurangers made a brief appearance on an Earth where Jark Matter was not present. Instead, the Kyurangers arrived to intervene against the Deathgalien before they could interfere with the Zyuohgers' fight with the Ninningers for the future of Super Sentai against Gillmarda. After Lucky introduces to Deathgalien Trio Leaders, as she transformed with Raptor, Naga and Balance before Hammie warns Lucky to not winning alone with that. With Chameleon Green fighting off Naria alongside Washi Pink, the Kyurangers eventually forced the Deathgalien to retreat before taking their leave with their appearance observed by the Zyuohger ally Bud, who realized that the future was in safe hands. Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~ Hammie is seen maintaining her Seiza Blaster with some clear polish. Lucky arrives after having gone around Orion. He asks Hammie to teach him how to pose when doing the "Star Change" (transformation). Hammie agrees. She notes that Lucky shouldn't simply carelessly move around the Kyutama as different movements launch different actions. She also says that she, Champ and Spada have practiced a lot to get it right. Much to her surprise Lucky nails it in his first try, and the reason behind this is simply because Lucky is the luckiest man in the entire universe, though she denies this and calls him a cheater. Hammy is sent to the training Champ and Garu by Raptor, due to Raptor mistaking the two for fighting. Chou Super Hero Taisen Hammie was part of the five-man team sent by Shou Ronbou to capture , leading the Kyurangers into a confrontation with the . Hammie briefly fought alongside Champ against before the fight was interrupted by the ships. Later, all nine Kyurangers joined the with various Sentai Rangers and fighting against the army of the led by . Through use of the Futago Kyutama, the complete team fought using a duplicated KyurenOh utilizing all nine Voyagers against the Big Moraimarz Robo by the Oogumo Great Leader, whom they vanquished by fighting alongside the . Video game appearances Super Sentai Legend Wars Chameleon Green appears with her team among all Sentai in the mobile game Super Sentai Legend Wars. Personality Hammie is a curious, hyperactive, and incredibly skilled ninja. She is incredibly self-motivated but unable to control her emotions due to her youth. Hammie is easily amused. As a child, she considered herself an introverted girl until her maturity, where she became more extroverted and outspoken. She is also sometimes the one who scolds Lucky when he does a mistake and was sometimes jealous that she has to work hard while Lucky relied on luck. Her catchphrase is 'Kitakore', which means awesome. Powers and Abilities *'Camouflage:' Like her reptilian motif, Hammie can blend into her surroundings, giving the appearance she has turned invisible. * : Hammie developed this art under her master in the Chameleon System. ** : When in danger, Chameleon Green can escape by replacing herself with a straw dummy. Chameleon Green Arsenal *Kyutama **Chameleon Kyutama *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Rapier Mecha *Chameleon Voyager Attacks * : Chameleon Green performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster. * : Chameleon Green performs a powerful blast attack with the Seiza Blaster alongside her fellow Kyurangers. ** : An upgraded version of this finisher with the first 11 Kyurangers. ** : An upgraded version of this finisher with the all 12 Kyurangers. * : Chameleon Green performs a powerful whip attack with the Kyu Rapier. * : Chameleon Green performs a supercharged energy attack with the Kyu Rapier alongside his fellow Kyurangers. Appearances: Zyuohger vs. Ninninger, Kyuranger Episodes 1, Transformation Lessons (Shishi Red & Chameleon Green), Kyuranger 2, 3, Transformation Lessons (Ookami Blue & Oushi Black), Kyuranger 4-7, Chou Super Hero Taisen, Kyuranger 8, 9, 10 (offscreen), 12, 13, 15-22, The Ghess Indavers Counterattack, Kyuranger 23, 25, 26, 28, 31-34, High School Wars Episode 4, Episode of Stinger, Kyuranger 35, 36, 38, 40 (offscreen), 41-44, 46-48 - Taiyou Chameleon Green= , titled the , is Chameleon Green's power-up granted by the Hikari Kyutama Taiyou Mode. Arsenal *Kyutama **Hikari Kyutama Taiyou Mode *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Sword This form is exclusive to Kyuranger episode 44. - Chameleon Green Moon= , titled the , is Chameleon Green's power-up granted by the Hikari Kyutama Tsuki Mode. Arsenal *Kyutama **Hikari Kyutama Tsuki Mode *Kyu Buckle *Transformation Controller Seiza Blaster *Kyu Sword This form is exclusive to Kyuranger episode 44. }} Imitations When Hammie was captured by Desgon, he created a fake Chameleon Green from an Indaver. Fake Chameleon Green.jpg|Fake Chameleon Green Behind the Scenes *Of the 88 modern constellations, she represents , "The Chameleon" Portrayal *Hammie is portrayed by Sakurako Okubo (大久保桜子, Okubo Sakurako). As Chameleon Green, her suit actress is Ayumi Shimozono (下園愛弓, Shimozono Ayumi) Notes * Hammie is the first core Green Ranger that is female. There have been other female Green Rangers, such as Midoninger, but she was only a V-Cinema exclusive. Mele is also considered a female Green, but she is neither a ranger nor part of the core team of Gekirangers. ** Coincidentally, both she and Mele are green and themed after chameleons. ** She is also the first female Green Ranger to have a male predecessor and a male successor. *Hammie shares many similarities with Haruka/Yellow Mask from ''Hikari Sentai Maskman''. **Both of them are tomboyish and are fierce tough fighters. **Both of them are ninjas and are from a non-ninja Sentai team. In fact, Hammie is actually the first ranger who is a ninja to be in a non-ninja Sentai team since Haruka herself. **Both of them are the only ninja themed ranger in their theme and were raised in a family of ninja. *Hammie shares many similarities with Luka Millfy/Gokai Yellow from Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger. **Both of them are tomboyish, sassy, blunt, and quite rude. **Coincidentally enough, Raptor 283 is played by M.A.O who played Luka on Gokaiger. *Hammie is the first Core Green Ranger to be on a post-anniversary Sentai team. *She is one of the few Sentai Rangers who wield a rapier as a weapon, like Rei Tachibana/Dyna Pink. *She is also similar to Fuuka Igasaki/ShiroNinger and Tsuruhime/NinjaWhite, as they are the youngest female members who was descended from a ninja clan and tended to scold their Red Ranger companions for their stupidity sometimes. *'Chameleon Green Moon' transformation and catchphrases were tributes ("Make up" as transformation catchphrase, "you will be punished" while fighting). Sailor Moon was already parodied by Radietta Fanbelt in Carranger and the Punishment Sailor Sisters in Kakuranger. Appearances * Uchu Sentai Kyuranger **''Space.1: The Super Stars of Space'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Shishi Red & Chameleon Green Chapter" **''Space.2: Let's Go! Phantom Thief BN Team!'' **''Space.3: The Man from the Desert Star'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Ookami Blue & Oushi Black Chapter" **''Space.4: Dreamy Android'' **''Space.5: 9 Ultimate Saviors'' **''Space.6: Flap! Dancing Star'' **''Transformation Lessons ~Let's Star Change Together!~'' "Pegasus Shishi Red Chapter" **''Space.7: Take Back the Birthday!'' ** **''Space.8: Secret of Commander Shou Ronbou'' **''Space.9: Burn! Dragon Master'' **''Space.10: A Small Giant, Big Star!'' **''Space.11: Three Kyutama to Save The Universe'' **''Space.12: 11 Ultimate All-Stars'' **''Space.13: Stinger's Challenge To His Brother!'' **''Space.14: Exciting! Space Dragon Palace Castle!'' **''Space.15: Savior of the Water Planet Vela'' **''Space.16: Stinger's Reunion with His Brother'' **''Space.17: Lighting the Dome of Darkness!'' **''Space.18: Emergency Dispatch! Space Hero!'' **''Space.19: The Spirit Forest of Planet Keel'' **''Space.20: Stinger VS Scorpio'' **''Space.21: Farewell Scorpio! The Day The Argo Revives!'' **''Space.22: True Identity of the Legendary Savior'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger The Movie: The Ghess Indavers Counterattack'' **''Space.23: Become My Shield!'' **''Space.24: I Will Be A Shield to Fight!'' **''Space.25: Planet Toki, the Boy's Determination!'' **''Space.26: Warrior of Darkness, Hebitsukai Metal'' **''Space.27: Indaver Panic Within the Orion!?'' **''Space.28: BN Thieves, Breakup...'' **''Space.29: Orion, The Strongest Warrior'' **''Space.30: All Right! The Miraculous Kyutama'' **''Space.31: Naga's Great Recapture Strategy!'' **''Space.32: Orion, Forever'' **''Space.33: Launch! Battle Orion Ship'' **''Space.34: Mysterious Masked Warrior, Appears'' **''From Episode of Stinger, Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: High School Wars'' ***''1st Period: Morning Assembly'' ***''2nd Period: Art Class'' ***''3rd Period: Science Class'' ***''4th Period: P.E.'' **''Uchu Sentai Kyuranger: Episode of Stinger'' **''Space.35: The Secret of the Universe's No.1 Idol'' **''Space.36: The Legend That Sleeps in Lucky's Homeworld'' **''Space.37: Lucky, Seen Again With His Father'' **''Space.38: Flaming Spheres! The 9 Crisis Strike!'' **''Space.39: The Great Adventure of Perseus'' **''Space.40: Opening Event! Deathball of Hell'' **''Space.41: Rushing! Planet Southern Cross'' **''Space.42: Father? Is it the Universe? Lucky's Prepared'' **''Space.43: Lucky’s Promise on the Holy Night'' **''Space.44: Don Armage's Identity'' **''Space.45: Tsurugi's Life and Earth's Crisis'' **''Space.46: Between Hope and Despair'' **''Space.47: The Saviors' Promise'' **''Space.Final: Echo in the Universe! Alright, Lucky'' }} References Category:Sentai Green Category:Sentai 7 Category:Kyurangers Category:Sentai Child Archetype Category:Sentai Ninja-themed Rangers Category:Aliens Category:Sentai Female Rangers Category:Sentai Reptile-themed Rangers Category:Sentai Sword-users Category:Sentai Rangers with Superpowers Category:Super Rangers